Porque são os ukes que mandam!
by IamAGreekLeaf
Summary: Uma coleção de oneshots sobre Sirius e Remus. Porque são os ukes que mandam!
1. A coleira

**NA: **_O fórum 3V é uma coisa maravilhosa para as minhas idéias. Essa maluquice surgiu da discussão sobre quem usa as "calças" na residência Lupin-Black. É totalmente no-sense, como qualquer outra coisa que eu costumo fazer._

* * *

**Porque são os ukes que mandam!**

**A coleira**

Uma vez ele havia ouvido James dizer que Sirius deveria ficar na forma canina para sempre, pois era uma criatura mais comportada desta maneira. No entanto, Remus teria que discordar. Sirius era Sirius e não importa em que forma esteja, era completamente impossível de se controlar. Ou assim ele pensou.

A idéia havia surgido em uma noite quando mais uma vez eles quase foram postos em detenção pelo resto de suas vidas por causa da atitude irresponsável de Black, coincidindo exatamente com a proximidade do aniversário do mesmo. Hogsmeade como sempre estava lotada de alunos acotovelando-se em frente as vitrines, mas Remus não estava nem um pouco interessado nas usuais lojas freqüentadas pelos estudantes. Na verdade seu destino era outro.

Olhando por cima do ombro para as ruas abarrotadas do vilarejo, o jovem sorrateiramente conferiu o terreno para ver se não havia ninguém conhecido por perto e silenciosamente camuflou-se nas sombras dos prédios, entrando em uma viela paralela à avenida principal.

Sorriu enviesado quando finalmente encontrou-se no seu destino e sem pudor algum entrou na loja para lá de suspeita. Seria hoje que poria um fim nas maluquices de Sirius ou não se chamava Remus Lupin.

* * *

Nada que os Marotos faziam era discreto, portanto o fato de um deles estar completando mais um ano de vida jamais poderia passar em branco na história de Hogwarts. Na verdade, muitos apostavam que a festa entraria em _Hogwarts: Uma História_, como o dia em que a Torre da Grifinória quase veio abaixo diante de tanta balburdia. Ou, talvez, como o dia em que McGonagall quase teve um surto ao ver seus alunos agirem como um bando de babuínos bobocas. E é claro que, no meio dessa zona, estava o dono da festa: Sirius Black, prostrado sobre uma mesa fazendo poses teatrais cada vez que abria um presente de um de seus colegas.

- Um livro! – gritou o moreno para os companheiros. – _Duas mil e uma maneiras para preparo de poções_. – continuou, lendo o título do dito livro e lançando a pessoa que lhe deu o presente um sorriso sem vida. – Valeu Evans. – agradeceu em tom fúnebre, jogando o objeto na pilha de presentes que ele considerava dignos de enfiar no fundo do malão e esquecê-los lá.

- Abra o meu, abra o meu! – James gritou excitado, estendendo uma grande caixa verde néon com um laço roxo beterraba para o amigo. Os olhos de Sirius doeram só de ver a embalagem e ele recuou um passo quando a dita caixa tremeu em suas mãos. Vendo o sorriso nada angelical de James e o brilho ferino nos olhos do amigo, o animago resolveu colocar o presente na pilha de: interessantes, mas nem morto que eu abro isso antes de mandar pro Departamento de Aurores para uma inspeção de segurança.

- Obrigado Prongs. – agradeceu entre dentes, já prevendo que dentro daquela caixa deveria estar contido o apocalipse ou algo parecido. O próximo a lhe estender um embrulho foi Remus e Sirius retribuiu o gesto com um sorriso mais amável, recolhendo a pequena caixa ricamente decorada em suas mãos.

- Feliz aniversário Padfoot. – desejou o rapaz com um tom suave, afastando-se um pouco para poder observar de camarote a reação do outro adolescente.

Afoito, Black rasgou o embrulho do presente e com uma curiosidade infantil abriu a caixa, já esperando encontrar nela os tradicionais doces que sempre ganhava de Remus, ou talvez algum livro sobre Quadribol ou algo semelhante. Porém, o que encontrou na verdade foi uma coisa bem diferente, uma coisa extremamente peculiar.

Uma _coleira_.

Repousada no fundo da caixa estava uma coleira de couro negra com direito a uma placa de identificação prateada em forma de pata. Confuso, piscou os olhos e mirou Remus recostado calmamente em um sofá, tentando compreender o motivo do presente tão… incomum.

Como resposta, Lupin apenas sorriu maliciosamente, desenrolando algo de seu pulso e o esticando com ambas as mãos, fazendo a corda de couro vibrar e emitir um baixo estalo. Sem dizer nada saiu do salão comunal sob os olhares curiosos dos colegas e foi se refugiar em seu quarto.

Cinco minutos depois Sirius entrava no dormitório afoito, com a coleira devidamente posta em volta de seu pescoço e com um sorriso sacana no rosto. Remus apenas arqueou a sobrancelha e com um dedo incitou o rapaz a se aproximar.

Com o coração aos pulos Black aproximou-se de Lupin, já ansioso diante do que viria a seguir. Uma expressão maldosa surgiu no rosto de Moony que com um movimento rápido de mão prendeu uma ponta da corda de couro na coleira e a outra ponta no dossel da cama, encurralando Sirius completamente.

- O quê? Remus! – gritou o rapaz, tentando se soltar, mas vendo que a corda nem a coleira cediam, com certeza enfeitiçados para poder evitar qualquer fuga de seu prisioneiro. – O que significa isso? – rosnou irritado.

- Talvez assim você finalmente aprenda a se comportar. – respondeu marotamente, dando as costas para o aniversariante e saindo do quarto, dando um tchau por cima do ombro para o rapaz.

**Fim**


	2. Não é não!

**Não é não!**

- Por favor! – um pedido, quase um ganido, que foi ignorado por mais um virar da página do livro.

- Não! – foi à resposta seca e atravessada do rapaz que tentava esconder o rubor de raiva por detrás das páginas velhas.

- Ninguém vai descobrir. – insistiu, ajoelhando-se entre as pernas do garoto e juntando as mãos em forma de prece.

- Não! – continuou firme, não se abalando com o olhar de cachorro abandonado que o outro estava lhe dando.

- Não seja mau! – sussurrou, tentando mudar de tática e descruzou as mãos, repousando uma delas sobre o joelho do jovem e o acariciando languidamente.

Uma olhada por cima da borda do livro foi à reação obtida, seguida por um…

- Não! – e os orbes castanhos voltaram a se esconder atrás das páginas.

- Qual é, pensei que você tivesse espírito aventureiro. – provocou, deslizando o corpo vagarosamente por sobre a perna do jovem, parando na altura do peito dele. Seus rostos estariam bem próximos se não fosse pelo bendito livro entre eles.

- Aventureiro, não suicida. E a resposta continua sendo não. – retrucou, espalmando uma mão no topo da cabeça negra e empurrando o rapaz para longe.

- Eu pego a capa do James, e o mapa, ninguém vai saber. – ainda tentou argumentar. Não deixaria James vencer a aposta.

Frustrado o monitor bateu o livro contra as coxas, gerando um alto estalo que fez o moreno ajoelhado aos seus pés recuar, imaginando como aquele gesto deve ter doído. Sem contar que o rosto anormalmente vermelho do outro adolescente também era uma indicação de que ele estava no limiar da paciência.

- Não é não! – gritou irritado.

- Mas… - ainda tentou protestar.

- Pela última vez Sirius… Eu não vou fazer sexo com você na sala do diretor!

**Fim**


	3. A rival

**A rival**

Lá estava ela novamente, a abusada, aproveitando-se totalmente da inocência de Remus. Suas formas sinuosas seduziam descaradamente o pobre lupino, curvando-se sobre ele, deslizando por sobre a sua pele e, principalmente, por sobre aqueles lábios rosados e entreabertos. Era uma vergonha, um descaramento. Mas o pior de tudo é que eles faziam isso no meio do Salão Principal e durante o jantar.

Desviou seu olhar enojado para um James que sentava ao seu lado e parecia completamente alheio a pouca vergonha que acontecia na frente deles. Como Prongs poderia ser assim tão alienado? Não via que ela estava corrompendo o santificado Moony? Rosnou diante da incapacidade do Potter de impedir aquela cena pornográfica e mesmo à contra gosto voltou a sua atenção para ela.

E novamente lá estava a promíscua, roçando contra a boca de Remus em uma carícia lenta e provocante, arrancando leves suspiros extasiados do monitor. Suspiros que ele nunca tinha ouvido Lupin dar antes. Com raiva segurou a borda da mesa da Grifinória firmemente, quase cravando as suas unhas na madeira antiga. Eles estavam fazendo isto de propósito, só poderia ser. Ela estava fazendo isto de propósito. E a sua vontade era apenas pegar aquele corpo esguio entre as suas mãos e retorcê-lo até que não sobrasse nada dela para contar história.

Novamente mais um suspiro de Remus diante dos afagos dela contra a sua boca e irritado Sirius ergueu-se da mesa, seu gesto chamando a atenção de várias pessoas a sua volta, principalmente de Lupin. Com um olhar colérico para o amigo, o animago saiu batendo o pé do Salão mal notando o sorriso contido que Remus deu em sua direção. Mas ele não se importava, nada mais importava. Tudo que ele queria no momento era refugiar-se em seu dormitório e sumir por debaixo das cobertas de sua cama até ter a sua dignidade de volta.

Afinal, Black nunca pensou que chegaria o dia em que ele teria ciúmes de uma _colher_.

**Fim**


	4. O Usurpador

**O usurpador**

- Sirius? – veio o chamado num sussurro sendo acompanhado por um braço envolvendo a sua cintura e uma mão gelada espalmando em seu abdômen, fazendo calafrios percorrer a sua espinha. – Está acordado?

- Não. – resmungou, nem sequer abrindo os olhos ou reconhecendo a presença da outra pessoa que deitava ao seu lado na cama e no momento colava o corpo contra as suas costas.

- Se não está dormindo como é que me respondeu?

- Eu falo dormindo. – retrucou, abraçando com mais força o travesseiro e tentando buscar o sono que lhe foi interrompido. Nada foi respondido diante disso.

Cinco minutos de abençoado silêncio se seguiram e sua mente estava quase se fechando para o mundo dos sonhos quando…

- Sirius? – o corpo colou-se ainda mais ao seu e um queixo apoiou-se na curvatura de seu pescoço. – Será que você se importaria…

- Sim! – respondeu mal-humorado. Eram três horas da madrugada e se Remus não estava com sono isto não era problema dele. Sem contar que ele sabia muito bem o que o namorado iria pedir. E a resposta era não, definitivamente não!

- Mas Sirius, está tão frio e escuro lá fora, e assustador… - continuou Remus, plantando um beijo molhado na nuca do rapaz.

- Quem se importa? – abraçou ainda mais o travesseiro, apertando os olhos para poder ignorar a presença atrás de si. Contrariado, Lupin ergueu-se um pouco da cama e com força puxou o moreno pelo ombro para que ele o encarasse.

Sirius recusou-se a abrir os olhos diante do gesto brusco. Porque sabia, sabia o que encontraria sobre si se os abrisse. E ele não conseguiria resistir a isso, ao olhar manhoso de Remus.

- Mas Sirius… - choramingou o lupino, fazendo com que o namorado mordesse o lábio inferior com força, recusando-se ainda mais a mover as suas pálpebras. – Por favor. – a voz saiu em um tom melancólico e o animago não pode mais resistir, abrindo os olhos para poder deparar-se com o rosto de Remus sobre o seu, as bochechas rubras e os olhos grandes e lacrimosos. Parecia até um filhotinho que havia sido chutado e escorraçado de casa. E ele não conseguia resistir a aquele olhar.

- Certo, certo! Faça como quiser! – esbravejou, virando-se novamente e recusando-se a presenciar o que iria acontecer. Ouviu o barulho de cobertas se mexendo e sentiu um peso sair de cima da cama. Logo depois a porta do quarto se abriu e o peso retornou a cama, sendo seguido por mais outro.

Contrariado Sirius sentiu o pêlo áspero roçar contra as suas costas nuas e mal humorado olhou por cima do ombro para deparar-se com os orbes âmbares do filhotinho de labrador que eles tinham adquirido há pouco tempo. Soltou um rosnado entre os dentes quando um Remus feliz deitou-se novamente, acariciando a pelagem do animal que latiu contente para o dono.

- Usurpador. – acusou friamente, fechando os olhos com força para não pensar que outro vira-lata conseguia mais a atenção do seu namorado do que ele, e que já era a terceira vez nesta semana que ele cedia as chantagens do lupino. Era vergonhoso, mas realmente ele não conseguia resistir a aquele olhar de Remus.

**Fim**


	5. Inquietação

**Inquietação**

Há duas semanas que James estava notando que Padfoot parecia um sujeito eternamente acometido por um ataque de formigas saúva no traseiro, pois raramente parava quieto em algum lugar. Durante as aulas ficava se remexendo como se não conseguisse encontrar uma posição confortável para sentar-se, o que originou vários pensamentos para lá de impuros na cabeça de Prongs para explicar o motivo do amigo não plantar o traseiro corretamente na cadeira.

Porém, mesmo de pé, Black ainda sim continuava se remexendo, hora trocando o equilíbrio do corpo de uma perna para a outra, hora cruzando e descruzando os braços. Por duas semanas Potter agüentou calado a súbita crise epilética do amigo, mas tudo havia o seu limite, e o dele chegou quando o Maroto viu o amigo remexer-se pela enésima vez no sofá da sala comunal.

- Está com algum problema Padfoot? – rosnou entre dentes para que somente o outro animago pudesse ouvir. Sirius deu um pulo em seu assento como se tivesse saído de um transe e virou o rosto lívido para encarar o amigo. Os olhos azuis largos como se tivesse saído de uma sessão de filme de terror, daqueles bem amedrontadores.

- Não… - respondeu em um fio de voz e o seu estado de pavor pareceu piorar quando o quadro da entrada da torre abriu-se e por ele passou o eternamente calmo, Remus Lupin. – Er… - o animago ergueu-se de sua cadeira num pulo. – eu tenho que ir, tenho assuntos para resolver. – e desapareceu da sala em direção ao dormitório mais rápido que alguém pudesse dizer Quadribol.

Remus ocupou o lugar vagado pelo apressado Sirius e olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida para James, como se perguntando o que tinha dado do outro adolescente, mas a única resposta de Prongs foi um dar de ombros dizendo que ele sabia tanto quanto o amigo. E assim os dois voltaram aos seus afazeres na sala comunal e entretidos ficaram em seus deveres pelo menos por uma meia hora.

Pois depois que este tempo passou, algo estranho começou a acontecer dentro da torre. As luzes diminuíram a intensidade, chamando a atenção dos alunos, e do nada um holofote surgiu na sala, mirando o seu feixe de luz na descida da escada do dormitório masculino. A introdução de um piano começou a ressoar no local e prontamente foi seguida por uma voz um pouco rouca, mas inconfundivelmente feminina.

- _At first I was afraid, I was petrified. _– todas as atenções se voltaram para a escada e subitamente uma onda de gargalhada tomou conta do local. Alunos de todos os anos dobravam-se sobre os corpos ou caíam no chão enquanto riam histericamente da figura que estava nos degraus. Somente Remus e James pareciam chocados demais para poder esboçar qualquer reação.

Sirius Black estava parado ao pé da escada com os cabelos negros mais longos que o normal e armados em um penteado que necessitou de muito laquê para manter-se no lugar. Usava o vestido mais espalhafatoso que já tinha se visto na história da humanidade, com brilhantes lantejoulas pratas que refletiam a luz do holofote, acompanhando as penas de ganso que tinha no decote do vestido e a saia de tecido transparente que descia pelas pernas grossas e cobertas por uma meia calça negra. E sapato plataforma de cor arroxeada completava o figurino. Sem mencionar a maquiagem extremamente extravagante no rosto do jovem e as unhas absurdamente longas nas mãos que seguravam um microfone.

- _Kept_ _thinking I could never live without you by my side_. – continuou cantarolando enquanto descia os degraus com uma desenvoltura que aqueles que ainda não tinha desmaiado de tanto rir, se perguntavam como é que ele estava conseguindo se equilibrar naquele salto.

- Mas que merda é essa?! – gritou James quando finalmente saiu do choque e depois começou a gargalhar como os outros.

Sirius continuou a descer as escadas, chegando à sala e a cruzando até parar em frente de Remus, sem por nenhum segundo perder o contato visual com o lupino ou deixar de cantar a canção.

- _But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong._ – e continuou cantando e quando finalmente chegou ao refrão é que Lupin finalmente explodiu, começando a rir de chorar, não acreditando no que estava vendo.

- Está bem, está bem! – gritou o rapaz, tentando sobrepor a sua voz ao ritmo da música. – Você pode parar, eu te perdôo. – e voltou a rir, quase perdendo o fôlego por causa disso.

Sirius abriu um sorriso, prontamente largando o microfone e sentando-se no colo de Remus, piscando os olhos com enormes cílios negros para ele e fazendo biquinho com os lábios vermelhos enquanto inclinava a cabeça de maneira coquete.

- Eu falei que eu conseguiria o seu perdão. – disse o animago de maneira vitoriosa, lembrando-se da briga que os dois tiveram há duas semanas atrás por causa de uma menina que estava flertando descaradamente com Black e ele, óbvio, estava flertando de volta.

- É… - Lupin respirou fundo para parar de rir e recuperar o ar. – Mas quando eu disse que nem que você se vestisse de Gloria Gaynor e cantasse I'll survive no meio do salão comunal conseguiria o meu perdão… não pensei que levaria tão a sério.

**Fim**


	6. Chocolate

**Chocolate**

Remus Lupin odiava chocolate. Era um fato. Registrado, comprovado e altamente divulgado. O lobisomem simplesmente não podia ver o confeito de cor marrom escurecida na sua frente que ele sentia o estômago embrulhar de maneira perigosa e não compreendia como brigas e mais brigas poderiam ocorrer entre seus amigos quando os mesmos disputavam o último pedaço do pudim de chocolate mais perto do assento deles.

James não conseguia compreender essa anormalidade de seu colega e dizia que esta característica do calmo grifinório era mais bizarra do que o fato de que em toda lua cheia ele costumava jogar a cabeça para o alto e uivar. Peter apenas costumava encara-lo com um olhar estranho cada vez que o monitor fazia uma careta de nojo quando via o rechonchudo adolescente se melecar com a substância provinda do cacau.

E quanto a Sirius?

Bem, ele simplesmente dizia em claro e bom tom de que o amigo fazia jus ao apelido de Moony.

Porque, diferente de seu colega canino, Sirius Black amava chocolate. Era um fato. Registrado, comprovado e altamente divulgado. Era praticamente um vício e não era incomum de ver o rapaz todos os dias ao menos retirando um bombom dos bolsos e os mastigando entre os intervalos das aulas.

James não compreendia como o amigo ainda não tinha criado uma cárie nos dentes, ou ao menos ganhado alguns radiais na altura da cintura, visto a obsessão que o rapaz tinha pelo dito doce. Peter apenas invejava o companheiro pela capacidade dele de sempre desfrutar daquele néctar dos Deuses e ainda manter-se em forma o suficiente para atrair os suspiros apaixonados das garotas de Hogwarts.

E quanto a Remus?

Bem, ele simplesmente torcia o rosto em desagrado cada vez que via Black praticamente molestar uma barra de chocolate.

E, no presente momento, esta era a expressão que o lupino ostentava enquanto via o colega tentando de todas as maneira convencer o amigo a ao menos provar do doce que, segundo ele, era uma nova iguaria que tinha sido posta a venda recentemente pela Dedos de Mel.

- Não! – rosnou Lupin sisudo enquanto encarava a oferenda entre os dedos grandes e brutos de Black.

- Você não sabe aproveitar a vida Moony. – provocou o moreno, sacudindo a barra de chocolate em frente aos olhos de cor semelhante do amigo. – Está com medo de encarar este desafio? – alfinetou e infantilmente Remus mostrou-lhe a língua e mais do que depressa voltou a atenção para a lição de Feitiços que fazia. Black apenas gargalhou diante da resposta do outro rapaz e um sorriso mal começou a brotar em seu rosto.

Observando a cena calados, James e Peter rapidamente perceberam que as expressões marotas de Padfoot rapidamente tinham se fundindo com as expressões que ele sempre adquiria cada vez que estava prestes a pregar uma peça em Snape. O que significava que o que quer que fosse que ele estivesse aprontando, não seria bom. E também significava feitiços errantes e perigosos para todos os lados provindos de um Remus irado por causa das traquinagens de Sirius.

Por isto, mais do que depressa os dois adolescentes recolheram as suas coisas e com desculpas que envolviam desde detenção com Filch a fazer pesquisas na biblioteca, eles sumiram velozmente da sala comunal como se o fogo do inferno estivesse em seus calcanhares. Remus apenas viu curioso e com as sobrancelhas erguidas os dois meninos desaparecerem e quando se voltou para Sirius para perguntar o que tinha ocorrido, viu que o mesmo continha uma expressão maliciosa no rosto.

- É hoje Remus John Lupin que eu o faço ver os prazeres de se apreciar um bom chocolate. – murmurou perigosamente e antes que Lupin pudesse reagir, Sirius jogou um pedaço do doce na boca, segurou o amigo pela nuca e selou os lábios do mesmo com os seus.

Remus ofegou diante do ataque, arregalando os olhos e tentando soltar-se do animago que resolvera pirar de vez. A outra mão livre de Black prendeu os pulsos do amigo quando este tentou socar seu peito e firmou a sua boca ainda mais sobre a do lupino que ainda estava em choque diante do que acontecia.

Insistentemente a língua de Sirius deslizou sobre os lábios do monitor, os forçando a abrirem e pedindo passagem e quando conseguiu uma brecha, ela penetrou dentro da boca do rapaz ainda aturdido, levando o doce que aos poucos se derretia com ela. Os sentidos de Remus mais do que depressa captaram a mistura de açúcar e cacau dentro de sua boca e ele tentou mais uma vez afastar-se para se livrar do ataque, mas novamente foi subjugado.

Sem aviso, a língua de Black começou a percorrer e boca do jovem, mapeando todos os cantos dela, espalhando mais o doce, começando a batalhar contra a língua de Remus que quando deu por si, já gemia contra a boca do amigo e sentia todos os músculos do seu corpo amoleceram por causa do beijo.

Minutos passaram lentamente e quanto Sirius percebeu que Remus finalmente tinha engolido o doce, soltou o mesmo que possuía uma expressão perdida no rosto que estava corado e cujos olhos brilhavam desfocados.

- E então? O que achou? – perguntou maroto e só teve tempo de dar um salto para fora do sofá antes que a azaração o atingisse em cheio entre os olhos.

* * *

James e Peter estavam fascinados enquanto observavam um Remus feliz atacar a sua segunda rodada de pudim de chocolate enquanto um Sirius com um olho roxo e várias manchas vermelhas no rosto fazia uma expressão de desalento ao lado do amigo. Uma azaração bem empregada de Lupin o tinha feito ficar impossibilitado de provar o gosto doce por uma semana e por isso os olhos azuis miravam com inveja o lupino que apreciava langorosamente a sua sobremesa.

- Moony, eu não entendo... você não detestava chocolate? – perguntou Potter curioso e viu o amigo piscar para ele com uma expressão confusa e adoravelmente inocente.

- Do que você está falando? – continuou em tom animado. – Eu amo chocolate! – e deu uma piscadela de olho para Sirius ao seu lado que tudo o que pôde fazer foi ficar com as bochechas rosadas.

**Fim**


End file.
